republicofadanafandomcom-20200213-history
AirTech F-25 Wyvern II
The F-25 Wyvern II is a 5th-generation fighter aircraft manufactured by Alexander Aerospace Technologies for the Naval Air Force of Adana. Development The project leading to the development of the Wyvern started in 1987. The original prototype, the Morgan is believed to have been completed in the mid-1990s, and was soon developed into the ADF-01 and the Wyvern prototype, ADFX-02, later shortened to just X-02. While the F-25A was introduced as an augmentation to existing forces, the planned F-25C is intended to completely replace the Navy's F-14 inventory in the 2020s. Design The Wyvern incorporates an uncommon design with variable geometry technology with a forward-swept wing configuration. As the aircraft gains speed, the wings and vertical stabilizers fold inward to reduce air drag, and retract to their neutral position once it slows down. This unconventional design grants it an extreme degree of mobility, and the folded wings add a degree of stealth; however, this comes at a cost to the aircraft's armour, which is scaled back to provide such mobility. The F-25 incorporates a weapons bay between the intakes on the underside of the aircraft. This weapons bay is capable of carrying various types of weapon systems, including air-to-air missiles, air-to-surface missiles, and various bomblet dispensers. Future variants are expected to incorporate the Omega missile system into this bay. The aircraft's standard missiles are launched from retractable rails located on the underside of each intake. Future improvements The F-25C, expected to enter service in the mid-2020s, is planned to use improved materials in its construction to maintain or reduce weight while increasing its survivability in combat. The C model will also use upgraded engines that can provide increased thrust. These engines should also reduce fuel burn and may possibly use liquid hydrogen as a fuel source. Operational history The Naval Air Force placed an order for 180 F-25As, with an option for 30 more. Later the 30 aircraft option was applied toward an order of three dozen F-25Bs. The C model is expected to receive an order of about 300-400 aircraft. Variants 'F-25A' Multirole fighter and initial production version. 'F-25B Strike Wyvern' Fighter-bomber variant developed from X-02S concept, introduced 2019. Development on the X-02S began with an overhaul of the air frame and changing manufacturing to metal 3D printers. The new airframe uses redesigned engines with heat-resistant magnesium alloys to enhance thrust and fuel efficiency, compensated by expanded air intakes. The exhaust nozzles were changed to a saw-tooth design to lower the plane's infrared signature and make it quieter. The shapes of the weapon bays were altered and conformal fuel tanks were added to the top of the aircraft. The F-25's control programs were updated to allow full use of all of the aircraft's moving parts: the new folding canards, the signature variable forward-swept wings, the V-shaped tail, and the 3D thrust vectoring. The ventral fins were deemed unnecessary and removed. The combination of all of these parts leads to incredible maneuverability. Other minor improvements include an IRST sensor on top of the nose and an EOTS sensor below the nose. The aforementioned control programs include both fly-by-wire and power-by-wire systems to ensure redundancy. 'F-25C' Improved air superiority version integrating technology from X-02S testing. Anticipated introduction in 2020s. Operators Navy of the Adanese Republic *2nd Strike Testing Squadron *0102nd Carrier Fighter Wing *0416th Carrier Fighter Wing *1001st Carrier Fighter Wing *1104th Carrier Fighter Wing *1222nd Carrier Fighter Wing Specifications (F-25A) *Length: 21.84m (71.65ft) *Width: 18.30m (60.04ft) / 11.54m (37.86ft) folded *Height: 4.36m (14.30ft) / 3.42m (11.22ft) folded *Weight: 16,800kg (16.8 metric tons) *Max Speed: Mach 2.5 (3,062 km/h or 1,903 mph) *Combat Radius: 1,050km (652 miles) *Crew: 1 (pilot) Category:Aircraft Category:Alexander Enterprises